1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved subterranean well pipe guiding apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improved apparatus for vertically aligning pipe section joints in a derrick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drilling, completion and work-over of oil, gas and water wells, it is necessary to remove and install strings of pipe sections in the well bore. In all such operations where pipe sections are installed, a rig or derrick having a work floor or table and an elevator for vertically suspending one or more pipe sections above the worktable is utilized. One or more pipe sections are lowered into the well bore to a position where the uppermost threaded box end of the upper pipe section is positioned a short distance above the worktable whereupon the pipe sections are clamped in that position by means of wedge apparatus known as slips. One or more additional pipe sections are then vertically suspended in the derrick by means of the elevator and the lowermost threaded end of the pipe sections suspended in the derrick are threadedly connected to the upper threaded box end of the pipe sections in the well bore. The slips holding the pipe sections are then removed and the joined pipe sections are lowered into the well bore. The process of joining additional pipe sections to the string of pipe sections in the well bore and lowering the string is repeated until the string is of the required total length. When the pipe sections are threadedly connected it is extremely important that the lowermost pipe sections suspended in the derrick be aligned vertically with the upper pipe section in the well bore whereby the threads are joined without damage due to cross-threading, etc. While various devices and apparatus have been developed heretofore for steadying and guiding pipe sections suspended in the derrick, they either do not prevent the suspended pipe sections from bowing or are difficult to operate whereby additional time is required for effecting the pipe section joinder.
By the present invention an improved pipe guiding and aligning apparatus is provided which effectively guides the suspended pipe sections, prevents the sections from bowing and is easily and effectively operated from the derrick floor.